Hitherto, a game device for simulating an actual ball game such as hockey or soccer in which the game is played by moving a moving body levitated by air emitted in a state of small friction resistance has been known.
In such an air hockey game device, many holes are formed in a rectangular play field board spread over an upper surface of a game device box body and a disk-shaped puck is levitated by air emitted from the holes. Goals are provided on the right and left of the play field. Players standing behind the goals facing to each other repel the puck with mallets to compete for putting the puck in the goal of the opponent.
As the puck levitated has very small friction resistance and moves smoothly, a taste like the ice hockey can be obtained.
In such a manner, two players hit a puck mutually and victory or defeat is decided by the number of goals within a predetermined time.
When the puck enters one of the goals, the puck falls in a puck receptor opening on a side face of the game device box body and the player takes out the puck from the puck receptor to return it on the play field for starting the game again.
Therefore, the player has to take out the puck and place it on the play field every time the puck enters the goal. It is troublesome so that the player sometimes can not concentrate on the game and loss the interest.
If feeding puck is left to the player, the puck apt to be fed in an unnatural posture, because the player intends to place the puck on the ply field in a hurry. If the puck of the unnatural posture is hit by the mallet, an orbiting path of the puck becomes upward to cause an inconvenience that the puck jumps out of the field.